planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
July 2, 2019 Hotfix
__NOEDITSECTION__ PC servers will be taken offline on Tuesday, July 2, 2019 at 2:00pm PT for maintenance. Downtime is expected to last up to 3 hours. __TOC__ Independence Day Celebration On July 4 (starting 12am PT,) we'll be hosting QUADRUPLE EXPERIENCE FOR ALL PLAYERS. From July 4 through July 7, you'll also find some limited event items both in your inventory and the Depot. *The Light Assault has been gifted the mighty FREEDOM THRUSTERS (a max rank Skirmisher Jump Jet with Red, White, and Blue particle effects) for the duration of the event. Equip, and soar! *In the Depot you'll also find Flare Guns (both Patriot and Triumph variants,) the Patriot Camo (but not for NSO since their loyalty is currently in question), and New Conglomerate players can find the limited Nomad-I Light Assault Armor in stock as well! Misc. Changes, Fixes, Additions *Fixed an issue where pressing the Insert key while in the Warpgate would not send you to a spawn near your squad leader as intended. *Vehicles owned by a player who logs out no longer explode. *Stabilizing regions no longer show as cut off for a period of time, and instead stabilize as expected. *Players should no longer hear erroneous error sounds when in a vehicle. *Speculative fix to prevent players from spawning directly into locked continents on login. *NSO characters in allied Sunderer Cloak Modules should now be hidden correctly. *NSO characters now properly receive alert and event rewards. *NSO characters now receive proper directive credit for Harasser top gun kills. *Reaching the cert-reset prompt at Battle Rank 15 no longer shows a corrupted image. *Added a new Bundle in the Depot, available during the Summer event. *Known issue: Maximum Pressure event still does not trigger naturally. NS-03 Thumper Dev Note: This weapon was tuned conservatively in the first update, as the nature of explosives can carry a lot of power in certain situations. After seeing the weapon perform, we feel comfortable expanding its power and practicality with the following changes. *Removed the leg-shot damage reduction *Thumper is now usable as an ASP secondary weapon. *Thumper now shoots projectiles "from the eyes" like other weapons, while aiming down sights. *Fixed an issue where the Thumper wouldn't drop the movement speed penalty when reloading while aiming down sights. *(There are a couple smaller issues that still need to be addressed with the aim down sights mode, namely that HUD icons don't dim while aiming down sights, and that quick melee doesn't pull players out of iron sights.) Attachments Dev Note: We're pushing the distinguishing characteristics of these attachments further so that playstyle differences are felt more. *Automatic Trigger attachment rate of fire increase from 10% to 20% *Automatic Trigger minimum cone of fire penalty from 25% to 40% *Launch Accelerator now also reduces minimum cone of fire by 20% *Lightweight Materials attachment now also reduces the movement speed penalty for aiming down sights by 50% *Fragmentation Ammunition(Default Ammo Type) **Direct damage from 200 to 250 **Indirect maximum damage from 300 to 350 **Indirect minimum damage from 50 to 100 *Disruptor Ammunition **Direct damage from 200 to 250 **Indirect minimum damage from 50 to 100 **Energy depletion from 10% to 20% **Shield depletion from 50 to 125 *Incendiary Ammunition **Direct damage from 200 to 250 **Indirect maximum damage from 100 to 150 **Indirect minimum damage from 50 to 100 **Burning damage per second from 100 to 50 **Burning damage duration from 3.5 sec. to 3 sec. **Burning effect now stacks Category:Hotfixes